


Vengeance

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: " ‘What has happened?’ asked Athos.‘Porthos and d’Artagnan have been missing for two days.’‘What?’ said Aramis taking a couple of steps forward, his eyes wide. "D'Artagnan and Porthos go missing. Can Aramis and Athos find them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow on to my story, 'Infiltration'. You don't need to have read that to read this, but I'm not stopping you!  
> All you need to know is that Aramis and d'Artagnan are in an established relationship, both men have been sexually assaulted and raped in the passed.

After a week away Athos was glad to be back in Paris. He had missed the smells and noises, he had missed the cobbled streets and buildings. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. 

They had been lucky not to have to camp on the assignment, the three nights during their journey had been spent in taverns with reasonable food and wine. Aramis had flirted outrageously with one of the barmaids and earned himself a slap from her mother, in the end, much to Athos’ amusement. The marksman now sported a bruise across his cheek.

‘How are you going to explain that?’ Athos asked as they slowed their horses to pick a path through the throngs of people.

‘I shall confess my sins...how was I to know the landlady of the tavern was her mother?’

Athos chuckled, ‘what were you expecting to gain anyway?’

Aramis smiled and glanced across to Athos, ‘I thought she might not charge us for the wine.’

Athos sighed as Aramis shrugged his shoulders, ‘I’m not sure what d’Artagnan will say about it.’

‘He knows I cannot help myself,’ replied Aramis with a grin.

They continued in silence for a few minutes both men lost in thought as they entered the garrison. A stable boy greeted them, taking the reins of both horses.

‘The Captain said you’re to go to his office as soon as you are back,’ said the young boy.

Athos glanced at Aramis who shook his head in confusion. It was unusual for the Captain to summon them, unless there was something important or untoward happening.

As they reached his office Treville met them at the door. He looked worried as he ushered them in, closing the door behind them.

‘What has happened?’ asked Athos.

‘Porthos and d’Artagnan have been missing for two days.’

‘What?’ said Aramis taking a couple of steps forward, his eyes wide.

‘They did not return from guard duty, we’ve done a cursory search and there is no sign of them. We’ve checked the usual taverns you all frequent. There is no sign.’

Treville paused looking between the two Musketeers, his gaze settled on Aramis who was clutching his hat tightly.

‘The only clue as to what has happened is that your rooms have been ransacked,’ said Treville, ‘I checked both of your rooms for anything untoward, your landlady said that she had heard some noises in your rooms the day before but had assumed that you had returned early from your assignment.’

Athos looked at Aramis who could not hide the confused expression on his face.

‘Why would someone ransack my rooms? What would it have to do with d’Artagnan and Porthos disappearing?’

‘I was hoping you might know,’ replied Treville, ‘I can only assume it is something that you have been involved in which also involved Porthos and d’Artagnan.’

‘Was anything taken?’ asked Athos.

‘I don’t know, I want you two to go there and check, I also, do not want either of you to be alone until we have worked out what has happened, this appears to be a targeted attack.’

Athos nodded as they turned to leave, ‘we’ll go there now and anywhere else we can think of that might not already have been checked.’

As they descended the steps back to the garrison yard Athos turned to Aramis.

‘Do you have any ideas? Is there anyone that might have a grudge against you or Porthos or d’Artagnan?’

‘Lots of people have grudges, we’re Musketeers. A lot of people hate us.’

‘But this seems specific, you are involved in some way.’

Aramis nodded as they walked from the garrison and headed in the direction of his rooms. Athos tried to think of anyone Aramis might have made an enemy of but realised that his friend was correct, there were many people who could hold a grudge against any one of them. But if the ransacking of Aramis’ rooms and the presumed kidnapping of Porthos and d’Artagnan were linked they might be able to narrow the list of suspects down.

Aramis pushed the door to his rooms open, he stepped in and looked at the aftermath of the ransacking. Athos stepped around his friend and walked through to the bedroom which was in much the same state as the living area. The few possessions his friend had were scattered about in disarray. A chair had been pushed over, the drawers of a small side table were pulled out, the contents spilt across the floor. A couple of bottles of wine and glasses were smashed, the wine leaving a red stain across the wood of the floorboards. 

Athos returned to stand by Aramis’ side, his friend had not moved from the spot.

‘Is anything missing?’ asked Athos.

Aramis slowly walked around the two small rooms, straightening a few things as he went. Athos picked up the chair and placed it back next to the small table as he watched Aramis meticulously check his belongings. When Aramis paused and looked intently at something Athos crossed the room to join him. 

Aramis had picked up a parrying dagger, he was slowly turning it over in his hands, the light reflecting off the polished surface of the blade.

‘This isn’t mine,’ he said slowly.

‘Could d’Artagnan have left it here at some point?’ asked Athos.

‘I’ve never seen him using anything like this, it’s too expensive, he wouldn’t be able to afford something like this…’

Aramis paused he continued to stare at the dagger his brow furrowed. Athos wondered what Aramis was thinking. As he watched his friend he noticed that Aramis seemed to lose focus, his expression became blank. Athos realised Aramis had paled and his breathing had sped up. 

Aramis seemed to have withdrawn within himself. Athos knew this was not the first time that had happened to his friend. A few months before they had been on a difficult assignment, Aramis and d’Artagnan had infiltrated a group of men who had similar sexual inclinations as them. D’Artagnan had to pretend to be Aramis’ valet while Aramis distracted the men so that d’Artagnan could search the property. Aramis had been forced to do something that had brought back memories of a violent rape he had been the victim of almost two years previously. D’Artagnan had described how the marksman had simply shut down, how he had not been able to snap Aramis out of the stupor. The incident had proved dangerous to both men, d’Artagnan had been sexually assaulted, only just being rescued by Aramis before the assault became something more sinister.

Fortunately, Aramis had recovered from the breakdown and not suffered any further issues. Aramis had been unable to remember the assignment afterwards, d’Artagnan had told Aramis what had happened but even he did not know all the details as the two men had not been together all the time. 

Now Aramis was stood staring at the dagger in his hand, a vacant expression on his face.

‘Aramis?’

Athos put his hand on the marksman’s arm and shook him slightly in an attempt to get his attention. Aramis did not react.

When Aramis began to collapse Athos was quick to grab him. Aramis blinked rapidly and managed to focus on Athos. 

‘What…?’

‘Are you alright? You...disappeared for a few seconds.’

Aramis looked shocked, he was breathing quickly. Athos was worried his friend might pass out.

‘I remember what happened,’ he said, ‘when d’Artagnan and I were on the mission to Comte Belmont...I’ve remembered the things I did...I…’

Athos pulled Aramis over to one of the chairs by the hearth, pushing his friend down to sit. He reached up and tried to take the dagger from him, Aramis shook his head resisting the action.

‘This belongs to one of those men,’ he said, ‘it belongs to one of the men who tried to rape d’Artagnan.’

MMMM

Athos took a couple of steps back and sat heavily in the other chair.

‘What?’

‘I remember this belonged to Noyer,’ said Aramis indicating the dagger, ‘I remember it because he was wearing it when I had to pretend to admonish d’Artagnan in front of him.’

Athos tried to grasp what was happening. 

‘Do you think this man, this Noyer, could be responsible for d’Artagnan and Porthos disappearing?’

Aramis shook his head, ‘not on his own, I don’t think he could take them both out...but with help.’

‘D’Artagnan said that there were two men who attacked him at Belmont’s home. Could Noyer be working with the other man? You and d’Artagnan attacked them both, perhaps it is them that hold a grudge?’

‘Fabien was the other man. D’Artagnan left both him and Noyer injured when we escaped.’

Athos sat forward in the chair and looked Aramis in the eyes, ‘just now, you seemed to shut down, it was like d’Artagnan described how you behaved on that assignment. I need to know that you are alright?’

Aramis looked away for a few moments, he took a couple of deep breaths before looking back at Athos. 

‘I’m sorry, I...I remembered everything that happened on that assignment, it was a little overwhelming. I think seeing this,’ he lifted the dagger, ‘I think it must have triggered the memories to return. I did some things on that assignment that I would not normally do, I know it was all part of the act but…’

Athos nodded, ‘I understand, it was a difficult assignment for you both, Treville should never have sent you.’

‘We didn’t have to infiltrate the group…’ 

Athos raised his hand to stop Aramis, ‘I know, but Treville should not even have suggested it, and I know he felt very guilty about it afterwards when he found out what had happened.’

Aramis sighed, ‘and now it seems d’Artagnan and Porthos have been taken by them.’

‘At least we have an idea what has happened,’ said Athos, ‘although we still do not know where to start looking.’

MMMM

_Two days ago… ___

__Porthos was looking forward to a meal and his bed. They had been forced to endure watching the King entertain a visiting nobleman. Porthos disliked being present for such events, they could not relax, they had to remain alert constantly. He glanced across to d’Artagnan who looked just as fatigued, the younger man yawned._ _

__‘Don’t tell me you are too tired to slip off to Constance?’ said Porthos with the ghost of a smile._ _

__‘I might actually be,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘that was the dullest duty I think I have ever completed.’_ _

__Porthos chuckled, ‘yeah, we get to stand still all day while Athos and Aramis are gallivanting about delivering missives to people.’_ _

__‘Hopefully, we will get the next gallivanting duty,’ replied d’Artagnan._ _

__They turned into a quieter road, Porthos frowned, something did not feel right, the road was too quiet, he looked behind them. Two men were approaching them, one was older than himself, the other significantly younger, not much more than a boy. The two men were armed, they were both aiming guns at them the younger man’s hand was shaking a little._ _

__Instinctively Porthos pulled his own gun._ _

__‘I wouldn’t if I were you,’ said the older of the two men nodding to Porthos left._ _

__Porthos turned to see d’Artagnan had been grabbed by another man who had wrapped his arm around the Musketeers' neck and was holding a dagger to his throat. Another man was standing beside them also aiming a gun at them._ _

__When Porthos looked at d’Artagnan he was surprised to see fear in the younger man’s eyes. D’Artagnan was visibly shaking, Porthos did not understand his friend's reaction._ _

__‘Drop the gun, and your other weapons or I will slit his throat.’_ _

__Porthos did as he was told. The fourth man stepped forward and collected the weapons before relieving d’Artagnan of his own. The slight young man walked up behind Porthos and grabbed his wrists pulling his arms behind him, a rope used to restrain him. Porthos was still watching d’Artagnan who was breathing rapidly as the other man grabbed his wrists and tied them in a similar fashion._ _

__‘You’re probably wondering why young d’Artagnan has become paralysed by fear?’ said the man who was still holding the dagger to his friend’s throat._ _

__Porthos did not say anything._ _

__‘He remembers what we wanted to do to him. What we nearly did do to him. If Aramis had not turned up when he did we would have had such fun with your young friend.’_ _

__The man removed his arm from around d’Artagnan’s neck. D’Artagnan did not move. The man smirked before speaking again._ _

__‘And now we get to have our fun...with no chance of Aramis interfering. And once we have had our fun, we will turn our attention to Aramis, he owes both of us.’_ _

__Porthos scowled at the men, ‘you won’t get away with this, we’re Musketeers.’_ _

__‘We will get away with it and I do not care that you are Musketeers.’_ _

__The older man stepped closer to Porthos, his gun still aimed at him, ‘and you, my dear, are going to make a lovely added bonus…’_ _

__‘Try to resist us and we will kill him now,’ said the first man nodding towards d’Artagnan whose expression had turned to one of guilt as he looked across at Porthos._ _


	2. Chapter 2

‘I’m sorry,’ said d’Artagnan as the door to the cellar was closed and they heard bolts being drawn across, ‘I don’t know what happened, I just froze.’

‘Hey, I know who they are, they’re the ones that tried to attack you, when you and Aramis were on that awful mission.’

D’Artagnan nodded slowly.

They had been forced into a nearby house and marched down to the cellar, which had clearly been prepared for them. The older man had aimed his gun at Porthos as d’Artagnan was untied by the man who had been threatening him with the dagger. He had then undone the Musketeers doublet and pulled it roughly off him. One of the younger men had been aiming a gun at d’Artagnan whilst Porthos received the same treatment. Both Musketeers were chained to the wall by their wrists and ankles, with their wrists at shoulder height, the chains too short to allow them any freedom of movement. Porthos had tried pulling at the chains but they were too firmly attached to the stone walls of the cellar. 

‘Tell me about them, so I know what we are up against,’ said Porthos, he wanted to keep d’Artagnan focused. He did not like seeing his friend so distressed. Meeting the men who had tried to rape him had thrown the usually calm young man.

‘The light haired one is Fabien, he’s got some training with the sword I think. The younger man, the one that disarmed us is his valet.’ 

D’Artagnan said the word ‘valet’ with disgust. Porthos knew that the men that were at the house his friends had infiltrated each had a valet who was used and abused as if they were nothing. D’Artagnan had described how the younger men were treated, they were almost slaves to the older men and were beaten for the slightest indiscretion. But the valets remained with their masters, the young men seemed to want the treatment they received. The inequality had been one of the things that Aramis had disliked most about the assignment, Porthos remembered how quiet his friend had been. Aramis and d’Artagnan were equals in their relationship, treating d’Artagnan as anything else, even as a facade, had been very difficult for Aramis. 

‘Cote, is just doing as he is told,’ continued d’Artagnan, ‘I’m sure there is no malice in his actions. The other two are Noyer and Gosse. When we were there I stopped Noyer from hitting Gosse. Aramis was forced to hit me to cover up what I had done, and then to save the mission he,’ d’Artagnan shook his head at the memory, ‘Aramis said he would sleep with Noyer.’

Porthos frowned, ‘that’s the stuff he can’t remember ain’t it?’

D’Artagnan nodded. Porthos remembered how his friends had returned from the assignment, both men had been injured, Aramis had passed out for a while, when he had woken he had no memory of the mission. D’Artagnan had spent some time with Aramis telling him what had happened, they had all been worried about the marksman after the assignment. But d’Artagnan had carried his own demons, the assault he almost endured had played on his mind for some time afterwards.

Porthos had hated seeing both his friends suffer, and now it seemed the suffering was not over. The men had intimated that they planned to assault d’Artagnan and then Aramis, Porthos felt helpless, but he vowed to do whatever he could to stop his friends being hurt any more. 

MMMM

They waited in silence for their captors to return, d’Artagnan could not help feeling guilty for their predicament. He had frozen, when he saw Fabien he found he could not move. The memory of the man unbuttoning his breeches still haunted him. He had spoken to Aramis about the attack he had endured, but he still suffered from flashbacks to it. The thought of what might have happened still crept into his mind on occasion, and now his inability to put the event out of his mind had led to both himself and Porthos being put in danger.

He knew that Porthos would not blame him for what had happened, but he also knew that, had he not hesitated, they could have taken the men out. 

He looked up as the bolts were drawn back on the door, Fabien and Noyer entered the cellar. Noyer was carrying a sharp looking knife.

‘It’s time for us to have a little fun and revenge. You managed to beat us both before,’ said Fabien as he approached the two restrained men.

Fabien reached up and stroked the side of d’Artagnan’s face. D’Artagnan tried not to react, but knew he had failed. 

‘Leave ‘im alone,’ said Porthos with venom.

‘What are you going to do about it?’ asked Fabien.

He stepped over to Porthos, standing in front of him. He took a step back and looked Porthos up and down before stepping back in and stroking his hand along Porthos’ arm.

Noyer crossed to d’Artagnan, he raised the knife, holding it in front of d’Artagnan’s face for a few seconds before using it to slice the fabric of his shirt, splitting the sleeve. He rested the blade against the now bare skin of d’Artagnan’s arm.

Fabien had watched them before turning his attention back to Porthos.

‘I’ve heard that boys like you are bigger than men like him,’ said Fabien nodding towards d’Artagnan.

Noyer sniggered. Fabien continued to trace his hand along Porthos’ arm before trailing a finger across his jaw and down his chest. D’Artagnan could tell Porthos was having a hard time not reacting to the touch. 

‘You’re a well-built boy aren’t you? Firm to the touch. Don’t get me wrong d’Artagnan,’ Fabien glanced across to him, ‘I’m going to have my fun with you, and Aramis when we get him, but you two are slight, almost skinny lads. This,’ he said looking back at Porthos, ‘this fine specimen, well I’m intrigued, what will we find under the covers?’

Fabien pulled slightly at Porthos’ breeches. Porthos flinched at the move, trying to pull away. D’Artagnan hissed in pain as Noyer sliced the blade of the knife across his arm, a trickle of blood snaked its way over his skin.

Fabien had not taken his eyes off Porthos. 

‘It’s me you’ve got an issue with, leave him alone…’

‘Ahh, he’s found his voice again, don’t you like me touching your friend?’ asked Fabien, ‘have you and Aramis ever fucked him, or been fucked by him?’

‘You ain’t gonna get away with this,’ said Porthos angrily, although d’Artagnan detected a slight tremor in his friend’s voice.

Fabien slapped Porthos across the face, ‘shut up, you don’t speak unless I say you can, you are nothing. You are merely here to serve us...do you serve them? See to their needs, are you a good boy for them, or do they have to punish you?’

D’Artagnan watched as Fabien began to undo the buttons on Porthos’ breeches. Porthos glared at the man, but his breathing had quickened, his breath hitching every so often. Porthos was scared, d’Artagnan knew how he felt and wished he could stop it.

When Porthos tried to pull away from Fabien again, Noyer employed the knife again. D’Artagnan tried not to react but failed. Noyer grinned at him. Porthos looked over at d’Artagnan.

‘The boy has worked it out,’ said Fabien as he slid his hand under Porthos’ shirt and moved his fingers across his stomach and chest, ‘every time he flinches away you get cut with the knife. He’s a fast learner...did you and Aramis teach him? Which one of you fucked him first? Is he good?’

‘Stop it,’ said d’Artagnan with as much conviction as he could manage.

Fabien stilled his hand, pushing into Porthos for a few seconds, pinning him back against the wall, ‘no, I will not stop it. I will continue. You and Aramis left us there, Belmont was dead, we had to leave before anyone found out...you and Aramis ruined our lives.’

Noyer said, ‘we had a good thing going with Belmont, now we don’t and you are going to pay for it.’

‘Porthos hasn’t done anything to you, let him go.’

‘No,’ said Fabien, ‘it is clearly upsetting you watching me play with your pet...and I want you to suffer. Perhaps I should just fuck him now, here in front of you...would that make you suffer, d’Artagnan?’

Fabien moved his hand to rub across Porthos groin, who despite his best effort, flinched again. Noyer sliced d’Artagnan’s arm in response.

‘I wonder if he would fight? Does he fight you? Do you have to beat him into submission? Perhaps I will have to tie him down when I fuck him? I like the idea of this firm body, stripped and restrained for my pleasure…’ Fabien paused looking at Porthos again, ‘yes, I like that idea a lot…’

Fabien slipped his hand into Porthos’ breeches. Porthos was breathing hard, d’Artagnan could tell his friend was desperately trying not to react to the intimate and unwanted touch. Porthos failed, he moved away as much as his restraints would allow.

Noyer sliced into d’Artagnan‘s arm again.

Fabien smiled, he looked across at d’Artagnan and winked, ‘if you haven’t been fucked by him you should, I think you would enjoy it.’

MMMM

Porthos closed his eyes, he wished he was anywhere else. When he had worked out that each time he flinched from the vile man’s touch d’Artagnan was being cut with the knife he had tried to remain still. But the way Fabien was touching him was a huge invasion of his privacy. 

When the man had reached inside his breeches and touched him he could not help but try to pull away. He knew his action would cause d’Artagnan to be hurt again but he could not help himself. He wanted to get away. Under normal circumstances Porthos would fight back, he would deal with anyone who had spoken to him or assaulted him in such a way with violence. But he was being forced to put up with the verbal and physical abuse. He could not see a way out. 

The men meant to do them harm, and had already done so. D’Artagnan had several cuts across his arm, none were deep, but all of them were bleeding. 

Fabien continued to torment him, Porthos tried to shut it out, but he could not. Every touch, every word becoming ingrained in his mind. He wondered if he would ever be able to forget the assault. But most of all he feared what else might happen. The two men assaulting him and d’Artagnan clearly wanted to do more than just torture them.

Porthos was scared. He did not like being scared, it was not often in his life when he had felt real fear. But he was fearful now. 

MMMM

Fabien continued to assault Porthos for several more minutes, Porthos had somehow managed to remain still but it was clear to d’Artagnan that his friend was struggling. 

D’Artagnan tried several more times to persuade Fabien that he should leave Porthos alone, but the man had ignored him and continued to taunt and touch his friend. 

When Fabien had had his fun he stepped back from Porthos. He looked the dishevelled Musketeer up and down before turning to d’Artagnan.

‘Noyer and I have to work out what we are going to do with him,’ Fabien nodded towards Porthos, ‘we may get a good price for him. Perhaps we could sell him...I have a few friends in the trade...then we have the task of deciding which of us gets to fuck you first and which of us gets to fuck Aramis first...although,’ Fabien looked across to Porthos, ‘I’m still undecided, I may like a go on that.’

Noyer smirked as he turned away from d’Artagnan. The two men left the room without looking back.

D’Artagnan looked over to Porthos who had slumped as much as the chains would allow, his head bowed. 

‘I’m sorry,’ said d’Artagnan.

‘Why?’ asked Porthos without looking up.

D’Artagnan could not think what to say.

‘This ain’t your fault,’ continued Porthos as he lifted his head to look across, ‘you didn’t cause this. I’m sorry I couldn’t keep still.’

‘No, Porthos, if it isn’t my fault, it isn’t yours either.’

Porthos was silent for a few seconds, his breathing settling. When he did speak he managed to sound calm.

‘When they come back, when they unchain...either of us, we should fight back, hard.’

D’Artagnan nodded his agreement. Porthos continued.

‘Kill ‘em if we ‘ave to.’

D’Artagnan nodded again, it was some consolation that his friend had recovered his wits enough to plan ahead. 

Porthos continued, ‘they ain't gonna let us go. So we have nothing to lose.’


	3. Chapter 3

Treville could not hide his guilty expression.

‘I should never have sent you on that mission, I should never have suggested that you and d’Artagnan infiltrate that group of men. I used you. I’m sorry.’

Aramis looked at Treville, ‘it was a good plan, and it worked. There were...unfortunate consequences...but this, what’s happened to d’Artagnan and Porthos, it could have happened anyway.’

Treville did not look convinced but accepted that Aramis was not prepared to let him wallow in self-doubt about the original mission. 

They were stood in Trevilles office, Athos had finished outlining what they had discovered at Aramis’ rooms. Athos had omitted to tell Treville all the details. Aramis was grateful, he did not need Treville to suggest he might not be fit to help with the search. 

When he had found the dagger in his rooms the memories that had been triggered had completely overwhelmed him. Athos had been concerned about his well being. But once he had managed to work through the sudden influx of information to his mind he had been fine. Remembering what he had done during the assignment, was different to being told what had happened by d’Artagnan. He remembered how he had felt, how much he had disliked what had happened, what he had done and what had been done to him.

He was glad to finally remember the mission, but at the same time, he probably would not have minded never regaining the memories. The one thing that he was pleased about was remembering how much he hated being with the other men, d’Artagnan had assured him that at the time it was obvious he had not been enjoying the situation, but now Aramis knew he had abhorred it. 

‘We do not know where to start in our search, they could have been taken out of the city,’ said Athos.

Treville was looking pensive, ‘we have another problem,’ he said, ‘we are going to need help, obviously the men have been able to perform searches but there is a chance your…’ Treville paused for a moment looking at Aramis, ‘your sexual inclinations will become apparent, and some of the men may not be as accepting as others.’

Aramis nodded, he fully understood what his Captain was saying. What d’Artagnan and he were, what they did, was a sin for which the only punishment was death. Treville did not want to risk them being found out. 

Aramis looked at the ground for a few seconds before speaking, he considered his reply.

‘There is one man in the garrison I know of who would be able to help us.’

‘Bardet?’ asked Treville.

Aramis nodded, he knew his Captain was observant, he was not really surprised Treville knew who he had meant. 

‘Between the four of us we can make some discreet enquiries, we can employ the other men when we have some idea where Porthos and d’Artagnan are,’ said Athos.

Aramis nodded, ‘I’ll talk to Bardet, I’m sure he won’t have a problem helping us.’

‘Make sure he understands that I do not have an issue with him,’ said Treville.

Aramis managed a brief smile, he remembered the shock he had felt when Treville had said that he had known about Aramis’ lifestyle for years. His Captain had told him that he had no issue due to Aramis discreet nature.

MMMM

Bardet was cleaning guns in the armoury when Aramis approached him. He looked up.

‘Have they been found?’ he asked, his expression hopeful.

Aramis shook his head, ‘there is a possibility that they have been taken by some men that d’Artagnan and I had dealings with on a mission a while ago.’

Bardet put down the gun he was cleaning and gave Aramis his full attention.

‘The men we had dealings with are similar to us,’ Aramis said, knowing that Bardet knew what he meant. They were alone so could talk openly, but years of needing to be quiet about their inclinations had left both men unable to do so easily.

‘Is that why you’ve come to me, you need help that you can’t get from the other men.’

Aramis nodded.

‘You and d’Artagnan, you’re together aren’t you.’

Aramis nodded again.

‘I wondered if that would happen. You know he came to me asking for help to find someone to pay for sex.’

Aramis nodded again, ‘I know, he nearly got himself killed doing that…’

A look of guilt crossed Bardet’s face.

‘I don’t blame you for helping him, he was confused at the start, it took him...and me, a while to settle down.’

Bardet stood up and crossed to Aramis pulling him into a brief embrace, ‘I’ll do whatever I can to help you get him and Porthos back...this can’t be easy on you, your lover and your best mate are missing.’

Aramis nodded with a sigh, ‘I’m trying not to let it cloud my judgement, but it’s difficult.’

‘Who else knows about you and d’Artagnan?’ asked Bardet.

‘Athos, Porthos...and Treville,’ replied Aramis.

‘Treville?’

‘Yes, he...er...he knows about you as well...I didn’t tell him, he knew.’

Bardet managed a smile, ‘clever man, our Captain.’

MMMM

_one day ago… ___

__They had been left, chained to the wall for several hours, Porthos had watched the light slowly return through a small window high on the wall of the cellar. They had watched the window carefully but had not seen anyone walk passed, they could only assume it faced the rear of the building away from the road. They doubted anyone would hear them if they called for help._ _

__D’Artagnan had been quiet for some time, lost in thought. Porthos sympathised with the young man. It was obvious d’Artagnan felt guilty for what had happened. But Porthos knew it was not his friend's fault. The men who had taken them were out for revenge and Porthos doubted if anything would stop them. The men clearly wanted to cause d’Artagnan and Aramis harm, Porthos was just collateral to the men. He knew he had little worth to them, which meant his life was probably in more danger than d’Artagnan’s, at least for the time being._ _

__Porthos was not going to submit to the men of his own free will. The only way he would submit to them would be if d’Artagnan was in grave danger._ _

__They both looked toward the door as the bolts were drawn back. They were surprised to see Cote enter, he quietly closed the door behind him._ _

__‘Please,’ he said, ‘if I let you go, will you take me with you...what they want to do to you both, it’s really wrong, but if they find out I let you go they’ll kill me.’_ _

__‘Yes,’ said Porthos without hesitation, the young man would be easy to overpower if he changed his mind about releasing them._ _

__Cote nodded, he walked across to Porthos the keys to the manacles jangling as he walked._ _

__‘I had to sneak these away from my master, when he sees they’re gone he will be very angry.’_ _

__Porthos found the young man to be very unsure of himself. During their hours alone d’Artagnan had described how cowed the valets were. Most of the young men did not seem to know any other life. Gosse had been particularly jumpy when d’Artagnan had met him during the assignment._ _

__Cote undid the manacles around Porthos wrists. Porthos hissed as he lowered his arms, after being restrained in the same position for many hours his arms ached and his wrists hurt where the manacles had rubbed his skin._ _

__As Cote undid the manacles around Porthos’ ankles the Musketeer tucked his shirt in and did up his breeches. He had felt vulnerable having been left by Fabien dishevelled the night before. Once free of the manacles Porthos took a few stumbling steps forward. As Cote turned his attention to d’Artagnan, Porthos crossed to the door._ _

__As he was about to reach for the handle, it turned, the door was pushed open from the other side. Porthos found himself staring at Fabien._ _

__The two men stared at each other for a split second before Fabien raised his gun and aimed it squarely at Pothos’ chest. Porthos knew better than to resist the man, he would not be able to knock the gun away in time to prevent getting himself shot, he was too fatigued to put up much resistance. Fabien took a step forward, Porthos took a step back._ _

__Noyer was behind Fabien, as he stepped into the room he covered Porthos with his own gun. Noyer was carrying a poker in his left hand, held loosely at his side. Fabien looked across the room, Porthos followed his gaze._ _

__Cote was staring at Fabien, his hands on the manacle securing d’Artagnan’s right wrist, the Musketeers left arm had already been freed. Cote could only be described as terrified, he was visibly shaking, his already pale complexion white._ _

__With Noyer holding his gun on Porthos, Fabien was free to turn his gun on his valet._ _

__He fired, the noise deafening in the small room. Cote took a stumbled step back, leaning against the wall next to d’Artagnan who had pulled himself as far away as he could when the gun was fired._ _

__Cote, his eyes wide, continued to stare at Fabien. He coughed, blood spluttered from his mouth. The young man sagged against the wall, slipping down to the floor. He looked down at his chest, at the spreading stain of red on his shirt. With unfocused eyes he looked back up at Fabien for a few seconds before he slumped, his head dropping forward._ _

__The chink of d’Artagnan’s chains as he turned back to face the room was the only sound for several seconds._ _

__MMMM_ _

__D’Artagnan watched as the impassive expression on Fabien’s face turned to one of anger. He turned to face Porthos._ _

__‘You just cost me a valet,’ said Fabien slowly._ _

__‘You just cost yourself a valet,’ replied Porthos taking a step forward._ _

__‘Get back,’ said Noyer with a wave of his gun._ _

__D’Artagnan watched, as Fabien held out his hand to Noyer who passed the poker to him. With no warning and a speed he was not expecting, Fabien lifted the poker into the air and brought it down on Porthos who barely had time to react. Porthos had managed to bring his right arm up to block the blow, taking the full force across his forearm. Porthos could not help a yelp of pain, he tried to reach up with his left hand to grab the poker. Fabien managed to step closer to Porthos, knocking his hand away as he hooked his foot behind Porthos’ ankle and tripping the man to the ground._ _

__Fabien raised the poker a second time, bringing it down across Porthos’ chest. The Musketeer gasped, he tried to twist over to get up, but Fabien was quicker, the metal rod was brought down, hard across Porthos’ back causing him to slump down again._ _

__D’Artagnan could do nothing but watch as his friend was beaten with the poker, the hooked end digging into his skin several times. Porthos tried to regain his footing, but each time he nearly managed it Fabien pushed him down again. When Fabien managed to get a strike to Porthos’ head the Musketeer collapsed to the ground._ _

__Fabien stepped back panting. Porthos was lying sprawled across the floor, blood staining his now torn shirt in several places. Porthos was breathing hard, clutching his right arm with his left. D’Artagnan wondered if the first blow of the poker had broken his friend's arm._ _

__A movement in the doorway caught d’Artagnan’s attention, Gosse was peering into the room, he was staring at Cote’s body, then at Porthos and finally at d’Artagnan. The young man looked horrified at the scene._ _

__Porthos was moving, he used his left arm and legs to push himself away from Fabien who was still wielding the poker._ _

__‘I suppose we can’t sell you now can we, nobody would want damaged goods,’ said Fabien with a cruel smile._ _

__Noyer chuckled at the remark._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Bardet had slipped away from the garrison to make some enquiries with a few of his friends. They did not want the other Musketeers to know what type of friends Bardet had, so Bardet had left alone in the early hours of the morning. 

Aramis had spent a sleepless night with Athos in the garrison mess. Neither man had wanted to return to their rooms whilst Porthos and d’Artagnan were missing. Aramis had not wanted to return to his rooms alone. He had been expecting to spend the first night back from his assignment with d’Artagnan. They had not spent a night together for a couple of weeks due to other commitments. Aramis had missed his lover.

‘If it is Noyer that has taken them, do you think you are a likely target as well?’ asked Athos.

Aramis nodded, ‘I can’t imagine his need for retribution would stop with d’Artagnan.’

‘Perhaps it would be an idea for you to be seen about in the City a little this morning. Treville and I can remain close by, but you are more likely to be approached if you are alone.’

‘I was thinking the same thing,’ said the marksman, ‘they obviously know we are Musketeers so it wouldn’t surprise me if they are watching the garrison, and they already know where I live. We’ll wait until it is properly light and then I shall act as bait, see if we can draw them out.’

Two hours later Aramis left the garrison. Treville, in civilian clothes, had already left and was waiting a short distance along the road ready to follow Aramis as he walked toward the Palace. Athos followed behind them both, watching everyone who paid even the slightest attention to Aramis.

As he neared the Palace Aramis was sure that someone was observing him. He paused, looking around. A figure disappearing around a corner caught his eye, he walked back a few paces subtly signalling to Treville as he did so. Treville ducked out of sight as Aramis reached the alleyway that the figure had disappeared in to. 

As he reached the entrance a young man stepped into view. Aramis recognised him as Gosse, Noyer's valet. The young man was shaking slightly, he looked very nervous, glancing about constantly. Aramis slowly walked up to him, approaching him as if he were a frightened animal, likely to bolt at any second. 

Gosse looked behind Aramis and saw Treville standing at the entrance to the alleyway. Gosse began to back away, Aramis darted forward and grabbed him by the arm. Gosse did not resist, he looked up at Aramis, fear in his eyes. 

‘I’m not going to hurt you, Gosse,’ said Aramis as calmly as he could manage, ‘you were following me weren’t you?’

Gosse nodded, his wide eyes darting towards Treville again. Aramis glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Athos had also appeared, although he was standing a little further away. Both men were within earshot.

‘That is my friend Athos and my Captain. They won’t hurt you either, are you on your own?’

Gosse nodded again, ‘they sent me to give you a message.’

‘Go on,’ said Aramis.

‘Do I have to go back to him?’

‘To who?’

‘Noyer,’ said Gosse, ‘he...I...they, they killed Cote. Fabien shot him when he was trying to free d’Artagnan and his friend.’

Aramis could not help a slight sigh of relief, ‘is d’Artagnan alive? And Porthos, our friend, is he alive?’

Gosse looked away for a few seconds, ‘Fabien beat Porthos, I think he was hurt badly.’

Athos stepped a little closer, ‘where are they?’

‘I’m not supposed to say,’ replied Gosse, the fear in his eyes had grown when Athos stepped forward.

Aramis looked at Athos and slowly shook his head, Athos took a couple of steps back. They needed to keep the scared young man talking.

‘I heard them talking, Fabien said that if the house is raided he would kill d’Artagnan, he did not want you to have the satisfaction of having him back, Noyer agreed with him. If anyone tries to get in they will go straight to the cellar and shoot him.’

‘What does Fabien want?’

‘You,’ said Gosse.

‘What is the message you’re to give me?’

‘I’ve been told to say that if you go to them...and submit to them, they will let d’Artagnan and his friend go.’

‘Aramis,’ said Athos from behind him. 

‘Don’t run off,’ said Aramis as he walked back to Athos and Treville. 

‘You’re not doing what they want,’ Athos said.

Aramis smiled, ‘of course I’m not doing what they want, but they don’t need to know that do they? If I let them take me, you two and Bardet can infiltrate wherever they are holding d’Artagnan and Porthos, with the threat to their lives significantly diminished.’

Treville nodded, ‘Aramis is right.’

Aramis returned to Gosse, ‘where am I to go? I presume it’s not to the place they are holding my friends?’

Gosse shook his head before reaching into his pocket and handing Aramis a piece of paper, ‘Fabien will meet you here.’

Aramis glanced at the address written on the paper, ‘when do I meet him?’

‘Six o’clock.’

‘I need you to tell us where they are keeping our friends.’

‘They’ll kill me, they killed Cote,’ said Gosse, his shaking getting worse. 

Aramis rested his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders.

‘Leave him, you know it’s not right, the way he treats you,’ said Aramis.

Gosse shook his head, ‘I can’t, I have nowhere else to go, I’ve got no money…’

Athos stepped closer again, he spoke quietly, ‘if we gave you enough money to get away from him, would you help us...it is obvious you want to...we understand that you are scared. We can help you, if you help us.’

The young man looked at Athos a little warily before looking back at Aramis and nodding.

Treville stepped forward, ‘why don’t we take this inside, we can talk without drawing attention to ourselves.’

He nodded towards a nearby tavern. Aramis put his arm around Gosse and gently guided the still shaking young man towards the building following Treville and Athos. 

MMMM

They settled themselves in a corner of the quiet tavern, Athos collected a bottle of wine from the tavern keeper.

Over the next hour, Aramis managed to coax all the details he could from the young man. Athos and Treville interjected as little as possible as Aramis built up a rapport with the nervous man. With the promise of a way to get away from his current lifestyle, Gosse had opened up to them. 

Athos had placed a reassuring hand on Aramis’ shoulder when Gosse had gone into details about the assault with the poker on Porthos. It had become quite clear to him and Treville that Aramis was blaming himself for what had happened to their friend. 

‘You will have to go back and tell them that I will meet Fabien,’ said Aramis.

The young man nodded, he was looking down, unable to make eye contact with Aramis.

‘Hey,’ said Aramis lifting the man’s chin up with two fingers, ‘once you’ve told them that I will be at the meeting place you leave. Just walk away from them. Were you with Noyer when he searched my rooms?’

Gosse nodded.

‘When you leave them, go to my rooms and wait there. You’ll be safe there.’

Gosse nodded again, ‘thank you,’ he said quietly.

Athos leaned forward, ‘but you must not let them know that you have spoken to us, you only spoke to Aramis and you only passed on the message. Do you understand?’

Gosse nodded again looking at Athos as he did so.

‘Off you go then,’ said Aramis.

Gosse glanced at them each again before leaving the tavern and walking away.

‘I’ll get Bardet to watch the house, we won’t need anyone else to take out the two of them,’ said Treville, ‘Athos and I will follow you and Fabien back there, in case he decides not to take you to the house.’

Aramis nodded, ‘much as I would like to say I can look after myself there is a good chance Fabien won’t give me the opportunity to fight back, but,’ continued Aramis, ‘I may have to...submit to him... to make it look convincing, please don’t interfere unless my life is in danger. If Fabien realises I am not alone and he gets back to the house where d’Artagnan and Porthos are before we can, he will probably kill them both.’

Athos and Treville nodded.

MMMM

After assaulting him with the poker Fabien had grabbed Porthos by the wrist and dragged him back to the wall he had been chained to. Porthos found that he could not fight the man off, the pain in his arm, which he suspected was broken proving too much. 

It had crossed his mind that Fabien might assault him further but the man did not seem interested in him anymore, he merely grabbed one of the manacles that had been used on Porthos’ ankles and snapped it around his left wrist.

Fabien looked at him as if he were nothing the look of disdain on his face clear. 

Noyer had walked up to d’Artagnan and reattached his right wrist to the chain leaving him fully restrained again. 

Gosse had been sent away on an errand, Porthos guessed that was the only reason the men were doing the work themselves. Cote’s body was dragged away by Noyer. Fabien did not look in the slightest bit upset that his valet was dead. 

Their captors had left without saying another word. As the door was closed Porthos was aware of d’Artagnan twisting around, the short chains clinking as he did so.

‘My arm is broken...I’m sorry, I’m not going to be able to fight them,’ Porthos said preempting what d’Artagnan would say. He managed to look around at d’Artagnan.

The fear he knew was in his own eyes was reflected in the younger mans.

‘How far do you think they will go?’ asked Porthos, ‘I don’t understand why he didn’t kill me just now.’

‘They need us alive for something...I think they may use us to get to Aramis,’ said d’Artagnan quietly.

‘And he’s so self-sacrificing he’ll just give up to them,’ said Porthos.

They would all gladly lay down their lives for each other, they knew Aramis would not submit to the men easily, but if their lives were at stake the marksman would not hesitate.

D’Artagnan was looking at the ground, a defeated look on his face.

‘It ain’t over yet,’ said Porthos, ‘there’s still hope.’

D’Artagnan nodded slowly, ‘but at what cost?’

MMMM

D’Artagnan was tired, he had been standing for hours, stuck in the same position. He knew if he fell asleep he would slump down which would put pressure on his arms, when his left arm had been briefly freed he had found it difficult to move. 

He wanted to check Porthos over, his friend had more than a broken arm. The poker strikes had left him bruised and bloody. Porthos needed to be cleaned up before any of the wounds got infected and he needed his broken arm seen to. But they had been left alone by the men. 

When Fabien had so callously shot Cote, d’Artagnan had been sure the man would simply reload the gun and shoot each of them. The attack on Porthos had been vicious, Fabien had not held back when he struck, but he had stopped short of killing him. Although, as Porthos had said he would not be able to fight the men now. 

D’Artagnan knew that the fatigue he was suffering would impair any hope he had of fighting the three men. Fabien and Noyer might not have been soldiers but they were relatively capable fighters. D’Artagnan wondered if Gosse would hurt them if he was ordered to. The young man had looked horrified when he had seen Porthos being beaten and the body of Cote on the floor. Perhaps d’Artagnan would only have two men to fight, although that would probably still be too many.

He looked across at Porthos who was sitting awkwardly against the wall. He had tried to stay awake, but his own fatigue and injuries had won out. 

The now familiar sound of the bolt on the door being drawn caused his injured friend to stir. Porthos managed to push himself up to sit a little straighter wincing in pain as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

Porthos felt stiff after the beating, he had managed to sleep a little, feeling guilty for doing so as he knew d’Artagnan could not relax in the position he was in. The door being pushed open brought him to his senses. After painfully straightening up he looked across to the men as they entered.

Fabien was smirking at them both, ‘looks like I’ll get my chance with Aramis,’ he said.

‘He’s willingly giving himself up for you both,’ said Noyer as he entered followed by Gosse.

‘Personally, I can’t believe he thinks we’ll actually let you go,’ continued Fabien crossing to Porthos.

Porthos found he was tensing up as the man approached. He did his best not to show it but he was still apprehensive about what the man might do.

Fabien crouched down, Porthos was slightly amused to see the man kept himself just out of reach. Perhaps Fabien did not realise how badly injured Porthos was.

‘I doubt he really cares about you,’ said Fabien with a sneer, ‘he could probably replace you easily...I regret beating you, I’m not fucking something that’s broken. You’re no use to me now. We’ll just keep you alive long enough to placate Aramis then I will finish you off, put you out of your misery.’

Porthos glared at the man, but could not find a response.

Fabien rose and stepped over to d’Artagnan who had been watching the exchange. He stopped in front of the Musketeer. He stepped in close to d’Artagnan before speaking.

‘I’ll make it quick, when I kill him...then I’m going to have my fun with you...I get you first.’

D’Artagnan looked away from Fabien who grabbed his face and turned him back. 

‘Aramis is going to watch, then we can watch as Noyer fucks him.’

Noyer chuckled, ‘it’s what we deserve after what you did to us.’

MMMM

Fabien released d’Artagnan and stepped back saying, ‘I’ll be off to collect our final player.’

He turned and left the room leaving Noyer and Gosse with the captives. 

‘Please,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘let me see to Porthos.’

Noyer laughed, ‘what for, we’re going to kill him soon anyway.’

‘Let me make him more comfortable at least, you must have some compassion?’

Noyer looked at him, then down at Porthos who was watching them. If he could get Noyer to unchain him he might be able to overpower the man. He was fairly sure that Gosse would not help his master anymore, the haunted-looking man was hovering in the doorway. 

D’Artagnan realised he would have to bribe the man, he also knew Porthos would not approve of what he was going to say.

‘If you let me help him, I’ll submit to you willingly, I won’t fight you, I’ll let you fuck me. You’d prefer that wouldn’t you?’

‘D’Artagnan…’

D’Artagnan glanced briefly at Porthos who looked appalled.

Noyer crossed to stand in front of d’Artagnan, ‘you are lying to me,’ he said.

With no warning, he punched d’Artagnan in the stomach causing him to huff out a breath. Drawing back his hand a second time he hit the restrained man across the face. D’Artagnan’s head snapped around. Noyer grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pushed the man into the wall.

‘I’m not letting you go, you’re mine to play with until I see fit to dispose of you. Fabien said we’d kill him swiftly,’ Noyer continued after glancing at Porthos, ‘if you don’t behave we could kill him slowly, we could make you watch. How would you like us to kill Aramis slowly as well, make you watch that too?’

D’Artagnan did not respond. Noyer let him go. He turned to go but changed his mind, crossing to Porthos. He drew back his leg and kicked the prone man hard. Porthos, unable to react slumped over onto his side. Noyer kicked him again before turning back to d’Artagnan and glaring at him. 

He left the room, Gosse followed his master meekly after glancing over to d’Artagnan briefly.

MMMM

Despite knowing that Athos and Treville were not far away, Aramis felt apprehensive. The last time he had seen Fabien the man was unconscious thanks to d’Artagnan’s actions. But he knew the man had wanted to sleep with him, they had partaken in some intimate sexual activity earlier on in the assignment. Aramis shook his head as he recalled what he had done with Fabien. It was an act on his part but Fabien had enjoyed himself. 

And now, he was about to allow the man to take him prisoner, although it would still be an act. But he would be willing to submit fully to the man if it meant getting d’Artagnan and Porthos to safety. When Gosse had described how his lover and his best friend were being treated Aramis had wanted to go straight to the house they were being kept and tear Fabien and Noyer to pieces. 

The men appeared to have no scruples, they killed Cote with little provocation and Gosse had said that he was being beaten and used by both men on a regular basis. Aramis was pleased they had persuaded the young man to leave Noyer. He hoped that Gosse had already left them and was waiting for him in his rooms. Athos and Treville had said they would each contribute some money to the young man. If they could gather enough for him to travel home he would at least be safe and he was young enough to start afresh away from the abusive lifestyle he had found himself in.

Fabien walked around the corner of a large house opposite the agreed meeting point. Aramis watched the man walk slowly toward him. He looked about, when he found that they were alone, or so he thought, Fabien approached Aramis.

‘You value your friends lives highly I see,’ he said as he stopped in front of Aramis.

‘Yes, when you have let them go you can do what you want with me.’

‘I can do what I want with you now,’ said Fabien as he glanced behind him.

When he saw that they were still alone he reached forward and began to unbuckle Aramis’ weapons belts. Aramis stood passively, neither helping or hindering the man. Fabien threw the belts over a low wall beside them, out of sight of the road. 

He then proceeded to run his hands over Aramis doublet, searching for any concealed weapons. Again Aramis did not react. Fabien brushed over Aramis groin, pausing as he did so, looking Aramis in the eye.

‘I enjoyed our time together at the Comte’s house, a shame it was all a lie on your part.’

Fabien rubbed his hand back and forth across Aramis a few times. Aramis did not react. Fabien frowned before clenching his fist and punching Aramis hard across the jaw.

Aramis managed to remain where he was despite the urge to take a step back.

‘You are going to walk with me, at my side, if you try to run or fight, Noyer has instructions to kill them both. We only want you,’ said Fabien.

Aramis did not believe the man for a second but nodded his agreement to the terms. Fabien grabbed Aramis roughly by the arm and walked him along the road. Aramis did not resist.

MMMM

Treville had huffed in annoyance a couple of times as they watched Aramis take the abuse from Fabien. Athos shook his head.

‘I suspect Aramis would like to knock him into next week,’ said Treville.

As they watched Fabien move off, holding Aramis’ arm tightly as he did so, they stepped out from their hiding place in an abandoned house opposite. Athos crossed the road to retrieve the marksman’s weapons. 

They followed Aramis and his captor carefully, they were not in uniform, but there was a chance they could be recognised. Fabien and Noyer could have seen Aramis with Athos or Treville at some point when they had been planning their attack. 

They reached the house that Gosse had said Porthos and d’Artagnan were being held. They watched as Fabien pushed Aramis into the house and closed the door behind them. 

Bardet walked across to them, ‘I’ve checked the back of the house, they’re being kept in a cellar, there’s a small window, too small to get in by. They’re both restrained, Porthos looks in a bad way...he may even be dead.’

Athos scowled, ‘I would like to tear Fabien and Noyer apart myself,’ he said.

‘Let’s get in there, Aramis should be able to hold them off long enough for us to reach him.’

The three men approached the house.

MMMM

D’Artagnan was struggling to remain awake, he had almost fallen asleep several times now, jumping each time his knees buckled. He glanced across to Porthos.

The injured man had passed out soon after Noyer had kicked him. He was still breathing, but shallowly. D’Artagnan wondered if Noyer’s assault had left his friend with injured ribs. 

D’Artagnan assessed his own injuries, the punches he had taken from Noyer were sore, his wrists were bleeding from the pressure of the manacles each time he had slumped down when he fell asleep. The cuts to his arm had stopped bleeding but still hurt.

Voices outside drew his attention, he felt a surge of energy rush through his body when he heard Aramis speaking.

‘I’ve come as you asked, I’ve not resisted you so far. All I want, is to see that they are both alive. I want to see you set them free, then I will submit to you fully.’

D’Artagnan wanted to shout out to Aramis that he should run away, that the men intended to kill them all. But something made him remain quiet. Something about the look that Gosse had given him as he left the room earlier. Was Gosse on their side?

‘You’ll let us do what we want with you?’ Noyer asked.

D’Artagnan listened intently, he wondered if he would be able to pick out the deception in Aramis’ voice. He could generally tell when his lover was lying, Aramis often lied about his state of health and had once tried, ineffectually, to lie to him about a surprise he had planned.

‘You can do what you want to me, I just need to know they are safe and then I am yours,’ replied Aramis. 

D’Artagnan nodded to himself, Aramis was lying. There was a plan. D’Artagnan began to agree with Porthos’ earlier assessment. There was hope.

MMMM

Aramis stood placidly in front of the two men who were not bothering to hide their hungry looks. Fabien had brought him into the house and down a flight of stairs. They were stood in a small corridor outside a door. Aramis guessed d’Artagnan and Porthos were being held in the room beyond the door. Two further doors led off the corridor.

‘We’ll let you see your friends then we will lock you in the next room whilst we release them,’ said Fabien.

Aramis did not believe him but nodded his ascent. He knew the others would be entering the house as he spoke, all he had to do was keep Fabien and Noyer busy until the reinforcements arrived. Both men were armed which could cause him a problem, but even unarmed he was sure he could keep the men at bay for long enough. 

The men had not assaulted him further but Fabien had made it quite clear they intended to, but if he submitted to them they would not hurt him as much. 

Fabien opened a small hatch on the door in front of Aramis and nodded towards it. Aramis stepped forward, knowing that he had to draw the conversation out for a few more seconds.

What he saw left him unable to think clearly. His part of the charade meant nothing after he had taken in the scene.

His lover was chained to the opposite wall looking in his direction. D’Artagnan was bruised and bloody. He had clearly been hit around the head and had several lacerations to his arm which appeared to have bled. D’Artagnan looked exhausted, as if he was only just able to remain conscious.

Porthos was lying slumped on his side, he had numerous bloody stains on his shirt and a nasty cut on his head. Porthos did not appear to be breathing. His best friend was dead and his lover had been beaten by the men. 

Aramis could not contain himself any longer, any pretence of submission left him. He turned quickly. He grabbed Noyer, who was closest, around the neck and pushed him with force into the wall. Noyer's head smacked into the wall, the man collapsed the floor clutching his face after a scream of pain. 

Fabien had pulled his gun from his belt, before he had time to level it towards Aramis the marksman had knocked the weapon aside following the action with a swift punch to the man's face. Fabien stumbled back hitting the wall behind him. Aramis was on him in a second, he punched the man again in the face before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him forward. Aramis brought his knee up and hit the man squarely in the chest. Fabien was left winded by the move. He tried to grab at Aramis but was not given the chance, the marksman pushed the man back again. Fabien sank to the ground, Aramis pushed him down before falling to his knees and punching him several more times to the head and face.

The rage that Aramis felt as he attacked Fabien was more than he had ever felt before. He wanted to pummel the man until there was nothing left of him, and then he wanted to keep going. No amount of pain would be enough for what Fabien had done. His best friend was dead because the man lying on the ground in front of him had been denied a comfortable lifestyle. Porthos did not deserve to die for something he had not been involved in. Porthos was an innocent party in the whole affair. And d’Artagnan and himself had been acting under orders. The mission had ended badly. But it was a mission. None of them deserved to be hurt for doing their job.

Aramis pulled his arm back to punch the man again but found it impossible as he was dragged away by some unseen foe.


	6. Chapter 6

Athos, Treville and Bardet had entered the house quietly. They wanted to get as close to their captured friends as possible before announcing their presence. 

They headed to the plain door that they guessed would lead to the cellar. Athos turned the handle slowly, easing the door open a few inches. 

They all heard the unmistakable sound of a fist fight on the floor below. Athos pulled the door fully open and rushed down the stair. He made a lightning assessment of the situation. One man lay on the ground clutching at his face with his hands, blood streaming through his fingers. The man did not appear to be a threat. 

Ahead of him, Aramis was fighting with Fabien who did not seem to be fighting back. Aramis was leaning over the prone man and repeatedly punching him, Athos did not know why. But he did know he needed to stop Aramis before he killed Fabien. 

Their plan was to force Fabien and Noyer to leave Paris, preferably the country. It would be difficult to bring the men to justice without implicating Aramis and d’Artagnan. But if Aramis killed Fabien they would have a body to dispose of and Noyer might not have been prepared to keep quiet.

Athos rushed forward and grabbed Aramis from behind. Aramis was in such a rage Athos struggled to pull him away. It was not until Treville grabbed the marksman around the waist that they were able to get the angry man away. Athos pushed Aramis against the wall holding him there with Treville’s help. 

‘Aramis,’ said Treville firmly. 

‘They’ve killed him…’ yelled Aramis.

Aramis struggled against them, trying to reach Fabien. Even with him pushed against the wall the two men were struggling to contain him.

‘In here,’ said Bardet.

They looked across, Bardet had opened one of the other doors, a small empty storage room. Athos realised, Aramis would probably not calm down as long as they had him restrained within sight of Fabien. Between them, they moved the incoherent, struggling man towards the cupboard and bodily pushed him in, slamming the door shut before he could escape. Bardet pushed the locks across. 

‘Aramis you need to calm down,’ said Athos through the door. 

The only reply they received was a bang on the door.

‘I’ll stay here,’ said Bardet as he pulled out a set of handcuffs from his pocket and knelt down beside the other man, who had to be Noyer.

Athos nodded and crossed to Treville who was knelt by Fabien, looking for signs of life.

‘He’s alive, I doubt he’ll wake up for a bit.’

‘Good,’ said Athos.

They both stood and reached the other bolted door. What Aramis had said made Athos pause for a second, was he going to find one or both of his brothers dead on the other side. Was Aramis’ rage justified? 

Treville drew back the bolts and opened the door. 

MMMM

D’Artagnan was staring at them, eyes wide, ‘what happened?’

Treville took in the room quickly, d’Artagnan was stood, chained to the wall. Porthos was lying slumped on the floor. Both men had been injured. Porthos was very still, but as Treville watched there was a steady rise and fall to his chest. 

‘Aramis thinks Porthos is dead,’ said Athos as he crouched down beside the unconscious Musketeer.

‘Where is Aramis?’ asked d’Artagnan as Treville returned to the doorway and retrieved a bunch of keys from the now restrained Noyer.

‘He was attacking Fabien, he probably would have killed the man if we had not pulled him away,’ said Athos as he continued to assess Porthos.

‘He’ll be alright, we had no choice but to shut him in a cupboard,’ said Treville with a slight smile, ‘he just needs to calm down...which he will when he knows Porthos is alright.’

‘Porthos is far from alright,’ said Athos, ‘he has multiple injuries…’

‘His arms broken,’ said d’Artagnan as Treville undid the manacles that had held him prisoner for so long. 

Treville gently guided the young man down to sit on the floor. 

‘But he will live,’ said Athos.

They looked around as Noyer was pushed into the room by Bardet and forced to sit by the wall.

‘What do you need?’ asked Bardet looking at the two injured men.

‘We need to get them both back to the garrison, we can get a physician to look Porthos over there. Can you arrange a cart and then find the doctor?’

Bardet nodded and retreated from the room. 

‘I’ll go and talk to Aramis, hopefully he is a little calmer now,’ said Athos. 

MMMM

‘Aramis, I’m going to open the door,’ said Athos calmly.

When he did not receive a response he pushed the bolts back and opened the door wide. Aramis was sat on the floor at the back of the room, his knees drawn up, his head in his hands. His knuckles were showing signs of bruising and Fabien's blood flecked the back of his hands. He was visibly shaking and breathing fast. 

‘I killed him...I killed Fabien,’ he said without looking up, ‘he killed Porthos...but I shouldn’t have killed him. Have you come to take me away...to the Chatelet…’ 

Aramis finally looked up, his eyes red, his face flushed.

‘Can I say goodbye to d’Artagnan?’

Athos stepped forward and crouched down in front of his babbling friend reaching out his hand and resting it on Aramis’ knee.

‘Fabien is not dead...and neither is Porthos.’

Aramis stared at him.

‘Porthos is badly injured, he’s unconscious.’

Aramis looked away briefly blinking a few times.

‘I...when I saw them both...I thought…’

‘I understand. Now, are you calm?’

Aramis managed a nod, he was still shaking but his breathing had settled.

‘Come on, d’Artagnan is worried about you…’

‘I should be worrying about him, about them. Not acting like a madman.’

‘I think it was an understandable reaction,’ said Athos with a smile as he helped Aramis to stand. 

Aramis looked down at the unconscious Fabien as they passed him. The man’s face was a mess of bruises, his nose was bleeding. As they entered the room where d’Artagnan and Porthos had been held Athos was aware of Noyer trying to move away from Aramis. But Aramis was not interested in Noyer, he was only interested in d’Artagnan and Porthos.

D’Artagnan was trying to push himself up to stand but lacked the strength. Aramis crossed the room and crouched down, he leaned forward and caught d’Artagnan in a loose hug before pushing him to arms length and looking him over. 

‘I’ll be alright,’ said d’Artagnan quietly.

Aramis looked across to Porthos who was still unconscious. Athos watched as his friend struggled to contain his emotions at seeing the state of d’Artagnan and Porthos. Athos wished he could turn off the guilt Aramis obviously felt over the situation. 

Treville looked up from Porthos, ‘his right arm is broken, he has numerous flesh wounds and bruises. His breathing is quite shallow, he might have injured ribs as well. It’s probably for the best that he is unconscious.’

‘He was hit with a poker and kicked a couple of times,’ said d’Artagnan glancing over at Noyer who had managed to push himself into a corner and was trying to make himself as small as possible. 

Bardet appeared at the door, ‘I’ve got a cart and the doctor will be waiting for them at the garrison. I’ve also brought what we need to tend to them as well.’

Bardet pointed derisively at Noyer as he spoke.

‘Good lad,’ said Treville, ‘we need to regroup and decide how we proceed.’

MMMM

Treville stood on the dock watching as Noyer helped Fabien onto the ship. Fabien was walking slowly, clearly concussed from the beating he had received from Aramis. The man had numerous bruises on his face and a bandage covered one eye where he had been cut. Noyer had a bandage around his head as well covering the gash to his forehead. 

After Porthos and d’Artagnan had been taken away with a quiet and concerned Aramis in tow, Athos and Treville had spent some time cleaning up Fabien and Noyer. 

Fabien had regained consciousness a couple of hours later. The two men were told in no uncertain terms that they were to leave Paris. They were told that if they tried to bring Aramis to justice for his attack on them both they would be turned into the authorities for kidnapping and assaulting two Musketeers. They were told that if they tried to infer that Aramis and d’Artagnan were lovers they would be turned in to the authorities for the same crime. Their only option was to leave and never return. 

Both men had agreed without question. As soon as they were both capable of walking Treville had escorted them to the dock and put them on the first ship out of the city. 

Treville watched as the ropes were cast off and the ship slowly pulled away from the dockside. Fabien and Noyer had disappeared into the ship. Treville had slipped the captain a few coins to ensure the men did not try to disembark early.

He still felt guilty about the whole situation. He had suggested Aramis and d’Artagnan make the infiltration of the group of men, to retrieve the paperwork from Belmont. He had used them. He had known Aramis was not keen on the idea but had followed the order. What had happened to them afterwards was his fault. Porthos and d’Artagnan had been injured and Aramis had nearly killed a man in the aftermath. 

Poor Aramis was blaming himself. Treville did not know why Aramis was blaming himself. He suspected there were aspects of the mission that his men had not related to him. He would not press the issue, he knew they had been put in an awkward situation and perhaps had done things they were uncomfortable with. 

Treville vowed never to use his men again in such a way. 

MMMM

Porthos was sat up in a bed in the infirmary. His arm in a sling. He waited patiently for Aramis to finish changing the bandage on his head. His friend was very quiet. 

‘This wasn’t your fault,’ said Porthos quietly as Aramis methodically tidied away the old bandage, cloths and water he had used.

‘Yes it is,’ replied Aramis without looking at him.

‘How is it your fault, Aramis?’

‘If I hadn’t had that breakdown back at Belmonts, they wouldn’t have found d’Artagnan alone and attacked him...and we wouldn’t have had to fight them...and…’

‘Aramis...shut up for a minute will you…’ said Porthos firmly, reaching out with his uninjured arm and grabbing Aramis.

Aramis allowed Porthos to pull him down to sit in the chair by his bed. 

‘This was not your fault. Those men were evil, they would have killed us all. They killed Cote, in front of d’Artagnan and I. They used people for their own gain...you have to let it go.’

Aramis sighed, he managed to look at Porthos, ‘you’re right, I’m sorry.’

‘Good,’ said Porthos with a smile. 

He knew Aramis would still dwell on what had happened, but between them, he and d’Artagnan would bully him until he finally accepted that it was not his fault. 

‘Are you going to let me out today?’ he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Aramis smiled realising what his friend was doing, ‘no, but you can sit at the table to eat...if you are good today I will reward you with a trip to the mess tomorrow.’

‘Thank you, I’m getting quite bored in here since you let d’Artagnan out.’

‘That was yesterday, and he hasn’t gone far. Treville won’t let him back on duty until he is fully fit,’ said Aramis, ‘do you want him to visit you...as I am clearly boring you.’

Aramis smirked at him, Porthos was pleased to see his friend at least make an effort to lighten his mood. 

MMMM

‘Do you think we should tell him…’

‘Tell him what?’ asked d’Artagnan looking up from his hand of cards.

They were sat at the table in the infirmary, they had been playing for a few minutes when Porthos had spoken. D’Artagnan had noticed the Porthos seemed quite thoughtful.

‘Do you think we should tell Aramis what Fabien did...to me…’ 

Porthos was looking down, but d’Artagnan could tell he was not looking at his cards. Porthos had been a little quiet since he had come around fully. D’Artagnan suspected he was dwelling on the assault he had endured. Fabien had abused him verbally and physically, d’Artagnan understood how Porthos felt and wished his friend had not been treated in such a way. 

‘It’s up to you, Porthos, if you want to tell him then do...but,’ d’Artagnan paused.

Porthos looked up at him, ‘what?’ he asked.

‘It’s just, when he thought you were dead he practically beat Fabien to a pulp...if he finds out what else they did to you…’ d’Artagnan managed a smile, ‘Aramis would probably go after them, find the ship they are on and throw them both overboard.’

Porthos returned the smile, ‘you’re probably right, it’s just you two talk about the assault you both endured with each other. I wouldn’t want him to think I was keeping it from him.’

‘If you need to talk, talk to me. If you want to tell Aramis, then do. But please don’t dwell on it, don’t bottle it up. I did, and it didn’t do me any favours.’

Porthos looked down again, ‘I wanted to tell Fabien what I thought of him, but I was...scared and I felt humiliated.’

D’Artagnan nodded, not wishing to interrupt his friend. 

‘I can’t begin to imagine what it must have been like for you both when you were attacked, that was much worse than what happened to me.’

‘No Porthos,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘physically it might have been worse, but I don’t think it is any different really. They assaulted us when we could not fight back, I was held down, you were restrained. We were none of us willing participants.’

Porthos nodded after a few moments. Then he smiled again.

‘The one thing that makes it better, is that he gave them both a good kicking. Aramis dished out the justice they deserved.’

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘we’re lucky to have him.’


	7. Chapter 7

_Two weeks later… ___

__Aramis glanced up from the book he was reading. Porthos stirred a little in his sleep, the Musketeer no longer had a bandage wrapped around his head. The gash was healing well, Aramis had been pleased with the stitches the doctor had put in. Although he had been annoyed that he was still too worked up at the time to have dealt with his friend's injuries himself._ _

__After Athos had told him that Porthos was not dead and that he had not killed Fabien, Aramis was still too agitated to tend to either Porthos or d’Artagnan’s injuries. Bardet, who had driven the cart back to the garrison, had pushed Aramis into a chair in the infirmary. He had been told in no uncertain terms to stay where he was whilst the Doctor and Bardet had gone about their ministrations._ _

__When Aramis had steadied himself enough he moved the chair next to d’Artagnan. When the doctor had his back to them as he dealt with Porthos, d’Artagnan had taken Aramis’ hand in his. They had not interacted any further, but it had been enough for Aramis. Enough to tell him that his lover and best friend were safe, that although they needed to recover they were both back where they belonged._ _

__As the days had progressed Aramis had found the pair would stop talking occasionally when he entered the infirmary or would have clearly changed the subject as he walked in. Aramis knew they were not telling him something. He also knew they probably had a good reason not to. D’Artagnan and he had a rule that they would not bottle up anything that was bothering them. Aramis was sure the thing, whatever it was, was to do with Porthos. D’Artagnan would have talked to him otherwise._ _

__Aramis could guess what the unspoken issue was. He could guess because he knew what sort of people Fabien and Noyer were. He knew how they treated their valets, he knew how they treated them as if they were nothing. And he knew that was how they had treated Porthos. It broke Aramis’ heart that his friend had been forced to endure the captivity. He hated to think what they had done to him, other than beat him._ _

__Aramis also knew why they were not telling him what had happened. They were protecting him. After his reaction to the assault on his friend, if he had known then that Porthos had been assaulted in other ways Aramis probably would have killed Fabien, he doubted Athos and Treville would have been able to stop him._ _

__‘How long have you been there for? Don’t you ‘ave any work to do?’ asked Porthos._ _

__Aramis smiled, ‘I’m entitled to a break occasionally, if I choose to sit here and read my book during my break that’s up to me.’_ _

__Aramis helped Porthos to sit up before laying a tray of food on his lap._ _

__‘The doctor said I could go back to my own room tonight if I wanted.’_ _

__‘Good,’ replied Aramis with a smile, ‘Athos is letting some of the newer cadets start to spar tomorrow and there are bound to be some injuries. I’ll probably need all the beds to put them back together again.’_ _

__‘How’s d’Artagnan?’_ _

__‘The bruises have faded now, the cuts to his arm are pretty much healed as well, he got off lightly compared to you.’_ _

__‘And Gosse?’_ _

__‘D’Artagnan’s seeing him off today. One of Bardet’s friends gave him a horse in return for a couple of weeks labouring. The lad’s really come out of his shell. He’s going to head back to the village he came from this afternoon.’_ _

__‘Good,’ said Porthos as he finished his soup, ‘I hate to think what would have happened if he had not helped you find us.’_ _

__‘Then don’t think about it,’ replied Aramis as he took the tray away, ‘I’ll go up to your room and get you some clothes._ _

__As he left his friend Aramis knew that Porthos was not going to talk to him about what had happened. Aramis would not ask about it. D’Artagnan would look after Porthos and he would continue to watch out for them both, as they would watch out for him. He smiled as he walked away, they were sparing him the details because they were worried how he would take it. Aramis loved them both for their care of him._ _

__MMMM_ _

__D’Artagnan stroked the horse’s flank appreciatively._ _

__‘This is a fine animal,’ he said looking across at Gosse who was adjusting the tack._ _

__‘Yes, Monsieur Berger has been very generous. I’ve enjoyed my stay here, he’s very kind.’_ _

__‘Bardet said that you’ve worked hard these last couple of weeks.’_ _

__Gosse nodded enthusiastically, ‘it’s so different to...before. It’s felt like I’ve achieved something each day. Monsieur Berger said if he could afford to keep me on he would have done. He said that he would write to me if ever an opportunity to work here comes up.’_ _

__D’Artagnan smiled, ‘good. It would be good to see you again.’_ _

__Gosse had moved to stand next to d’Artagnan. Without warning he leaned up slightly and kissed the Musketeer on the lips as he slipped his arms around d’Artagnan’s waist, pulling him closer._ _

__D’Artagnan was shocked, he did not quite know how to respond. He did not kiss Gosse back, but did not push the younger man away either._ _

__Gosse stepped back, clearly embarrassed, ‘I’m sorry, I…’_ _

__‘It’s alright, just be careful who you do that with,’ replied d’Artagnan._ _

__Gosse looked down._ _

__‘Hey, it’s alright. You’ve just got to learn that you’re a free man now. You only do what you want to do. You don’t need to sell yourself or do things that you don’t want. You don’t have to take orders from Noyer anymore. He’s gone. You won’t see him again. Aramis scared them both off.’_ _

__Gosse managed to look back up with a smile._ _

__‘I was talking to Monsieur Porthos a few days ago, he told me what Monsieur Aramis did to them both…’_ _

__D’Artagnan watched as Gosse mounted the horse and settled himself in the saddle._ _

__‘Just be careful,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘remember that, if you want to be with...another man...you must be discreet.’_ _

__‘I will monsieur,’ said Gosse, ‘and thank you. Please say goodbye to the others for me and tell them thank you as well.’_ _

__‘I will,’ replied d’Artagnan as Gosse spurred the horse into a gentle trot._ _

__D’Artagnan took a few seconds to collect himself. When Gosse had kissed him he had not been entirely sure what to do. He guessed the young man was confused, thinking he still had to effectively sell himself to survive. D’Artagnan was glad they had at least rescued him from that life and given him a second chance._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Aramis turned onto his back, he looked towards the window, at the daylight beginning to peer into the room. D’Artagnan stretched beside him and moved as he began to wake up._ _

__Aramis turned onto his side and trailed his hand across his lovers back gently. They had managed to steal two nights together. The first time they had been alone for a month. In the immediate aftermath of the kidnapping d’Artagnan had been too badly injured and they had both been worried about Porthos. But now that d’Artagnan was back on full duties and Porthos was recovering well, they had sought solace in each other's arms._ _

__Aramis smiled at the memory of the previous night when d’Artagnan had been forced to ask him to not hold onto him quite as tightly as he had been. Aramis realised he must have had a bad dream because he had woken to find himself clutching his lover as if he were never going to let him go again. D’Artagnan had gently peeled Aramis’ arms off him and pulled him into an embrace. Aramis had gladly sunk into his lover's arms, content to know that he was there._ _

__But there was something bothering d’Artagnan. Aramis had spotted him looking off into the distance a few times a look of slight apprehension on his face. Initially, he had wondered if it was something to do with Porthos and whatever it was that they were not telling him. But now he was not so sure._ _

__‘Are you going to tell me what it is?’ Aramis finally asked when he realised d’Artagnan was awake._ _

__‘What what is?’ replied d’Artagnan as he turned onto his back and looked up at him._ _

__Aramis had propped himself up on one elbow as he replied, ‘there is something bothering you. You’ve been, a bit quiet. You were alright after we got you back and had cleaned you up. Whatever is bothering you, I think it has happened since then, in the last couple of days…’_ _

__D’Artagnan sighed, he looked away for a second. Aramis was a little surprised to see his lover’s face had reddened slightly._ _

__‘Please don’t be annoyed at me.’_ _

__‘Why would I be annoyed? What’s the matter?’ said Aramis with concern._ _

__‘It’s just...when I went to see Gosse off…’_ _

__Aramis tried to work out what d’Artagnan was going to say. A picture began to form in his mind, but he decided to let d’Artagnan finish._ _

__‘He was grateful for all we had done for him...and he…’_ _

__Aramis remained silent, despite the fact he had worked out what had happened. Aramis was worried he would laugh if he tried to speak._ _

__‘I honestly didn’t encourage him...it didn’t mean anything...I didn’t…’_ _

__Aramis could not help smirking as his lover became more and more worked up with his stumbled confession._ _

__D’Artagnan paused looking at him, ‘how are you so intuitive?’_ _

__‘Experience?’ suggested Aramis as he caught hold of d’Artagnan’s hand which had been tapping the bed between them._ _

__D’Artagnan stared at him._ _

__‘And I saw the way he was looking at you when we had dinner with him, Bardet and Berger the night before he left.’_ _

__‘Oh.’_ _

__Aramis smiled again. They lapsed into silence for a few seconds, Aramis continued to clutch d’Artagnan’s hand._ _

__‘I’m not going anywhere, you know that don’t you?’_ _

__‘Yes, sorry,’ replied Aramis who realised he must have been holding onto d’Artagnan too tightly again._ _

__D’Artagnan pulled Aramis’ hand toward him and kissed his fingers._ _

__‘I was just so worried about you, and Porthos. It felt like such an attack on me...which was very selfish of me really.’_ _

__‘I think it’s flattering,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘that you care so much about me.’_ _

__‘Now you’re making fun of me...I could have lost you.’_ _

__‘You were prepared to give yourself up for us…’_ _

__Aramis did not respond, the worry he had felt those couple of days d’Artagnan and Porthos had been missing washing over him for a few moments._ _

__‘Thank you,’ said d’Artagnan as he shuffled forward a little and pulled Aramis toward him for a kiss._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I have another piece on the way (I really do not know where the ideas keep coming from!), I have the story pretty much planned, just got to actually write it. I look forward to sharing it with you.  
> It's going to be dark and horrible...but that's what we like isn't it. ;-)


End file.
